


Все еще будет

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Background Slash, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: Тейн Криос теперь не наемный убийца и не член экипажа "Нормандии". Он теперь пациент с неизлечимым заболеванием.





	Все еще будет

Цитадель никогда не была похожа на тюрьму, скорее на что-то из детских мечт – огромное пристанище множества рас, со множеством таинственных мест и темных закоулков, которые так и тянет исследовать. А еще таинственные «хранители», за которыми Тейн уже давно жаждет проследить до места их обитания, но те, будто всегда специально дожидались, когда время пребывания на станции начнет поджимать, и дреллу раз за разом приходилось покидать Цитадель, оставляя эту загадку до следующего раза. 

«Сейчас-то я могу» – усмехается про себя Криос и закашливается. Теперь каждый вдох дается ему тяжелее, а кашель становится совсем невыносимым: сбивает дыхание, заставляя надолго застрять в одном месте, чтобы не вырывать воздух ртом, как рыба на суше, чтобы глаза не слезились от недостатка. Самое главное – это сделать глубокий вдох, пересечь незримую перегородку, которая возникает каждый раз, а затем выдохнуть все ртом, и так несколько раз: пока не получится делать более поверхностные вдохи, сосредоточиться на них, довести дыхание до автоматизма, а затем продолжать путь. 

Теперь Тейн каждый день чувствует себя жалким, иногда беспомощным, ведь без лекарств, которые он получает от врачей, здоровье ухудшается. Страшно то, что теперь это чувствуется. Для опытного ассасина, чуть ли не лучшего в целом Млечном Пути, страх пришел слишком неожиданно и слишком сильно засел в нем. «Дождь всю дорогу, бегу, выбирая кратчайшие пути, в голове засел страх за семью» – по щекам дрелла бегут слезы, воспоминания вновь захлестывают его, и… как хорошо, что в палаты не пускают посторонних – не каждый захочет, чтобы чужие знали одни из самых сокровенных воспоминаний, которые можно доверить лишь самым близким.

Через несколько часов Криос приводит мысли в порядок и решает выйти из палаты. Пройтись по холлу больницы, может, немного поработать с ударом, словом, отвлечься, ведь Тейн не может медитировать. Вся сосредоточенность завалилась к хуям\пропала после того, как день без лекарств стал настоящей пыткой. 

В холле больницы светло, не так уж и много пациентов, больше персонала или беспокоящихся родственников. Нутро так и подсказывает дреллу, что это ненадолго, галактика уже погружается в войну со жнецами, жертвуя миллионами, из которых лишь малая часть остается способной дышать. 

Знакомый силуэт попадает в поле зрения, и Тейн не успевает повернуться и улыбнуться ему, как его уже сжимают крепкие командорские руки, чуть похлопывают по спине, а затем укладываются на плечи, отдаляя тело. Шепард разглядывает его внимательно, будто дрелл вновь на Нормандии и каждое его ранение, как и состояние здоровья – это огромная потеря для команды и следующей миссии. Будто Шепард сейчас улыбнется, как тогда и скажет: «Отлежись, мы справимся», а потом несколько дней подряд будет терроризировать бедных Чаквас и Мордина на предмет здоровья Криоса. Не то, чтобы это отношение было особенным, коммандер так беспокоился о каждом члене группы высадки.

– Ты как, держишься? – Веселым тоном, но с беспокойством в глазах спрашивает человек и чуть крепче сжимает пальцы на плечах.

– Мне лучше, даже не смотря на нахождение здесь. – Улыбается в ответ дрелл и касается рук собеседника, прося так ослабить хватку. Шепард понимает и отпускает плечи, продолжая все так же беспокойно смотреть. – Наверное, мог бы даже отправиться с тобой, но, боюсь, лечащий врач и Кольят не одобрят. – Улыбка становится какой-то вымученной, хотя Тейн очень старается, чтобы она не была такой. Он даже не врет, лишь умалчивает.

– Что-то не похоже, – Шепард садится на диванчик перед окном и похлопывает рядом, Тейн садится, – Кольят решил взять твое лечение в свои руки? – ухмыляется, – Правильно парень делает, а то вот-вот, да придет час, когда ты сам себя угробишь. Что за странное имечко ты выдумал себе на этот раз, Тейн? К чему тебе это сейчас? – тот в ответ лишь фыркает и мотает головой, говоря «сам догадайся». Человек вздыхает и чуть откидывает голову назад. – Ладно, не донимаю вопросами, ответы на которые сам прекрасно знаю. – Он складывает руки на груди, будто обиженный ребенок: – Я бы и сам не стал тебя брать с собой, хоть и лишился сейчас одного хорошего биотика. За тебя буду слишком волноваться, на борту не оставить, потому что ты сам в первых рядах полезешь, а потом еще перед твоим сыном оправдывайся, мол, «Шепард тут совсем не при чем, это батенька ваш не-але». – Криос усмехнулся, а коммандер поднял голову. – В общем, проблема за проблемой, ты уж прости. – Он немного пристыженно глянул на дрелла, тот кивнул ему, «ничего». – Кстати, насчет того биотика, которого я лишился, – проговорил почти скороговоркой, – Ты… не мог бы приглядеть за ним? Он тут же, у вас даже палаты, вроде, соседние. Кайден Аленко. Парень хороший, хотя иногда мозг выебывает, но тут, наверное, я сам виноват. Словом, пока он в отключке, можешь писать мне о его состоянии? Мне всяко спокойнее будет, а? Я не… не требую, просто, ну, если будет время.

Шепард говорил быстро, порой сбивался, вел немного иначе, чем обычно, будто… ему неловко. Криос улыбнулся другу:

– Стивен, у меня всегда будет время на тебя и твоих людей. – Взгляд человека сменился почти мгновенно, растерянность и неловкость ушла, уступая место благодарности. 

– Спасибо.

***

Вечерняя медитация опять пошла прахом. «Опять, не вновь» – тяжелый вздох, и дрелл выходит из позы. У него не получалось сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, в голове все разбросано, будто несколько сот детей прошлось с игрушками, разбросав и смешав их с личными вещами Криоса. А потом испарились, оставляя его убираться, но бардак был как заговоренный: ставишь вещь на место, идешь дальше, а за тобой все уже опять валяется.

Раздражает. 

Даже в самые тяжелые моменты жизни сбросить это ужасное чувство ему помогали небольшие подвижные практики, во время которых у него получалось отсеять ненужное, оставив лишь пустоту. Но не сейчас. Во время упражнений все идет хорошо, но как только дело близится к завершению…. Мысли шквалом атакуют дрелла, а дыхание немедленно сбивается, заставляя схватиться за грудь. 

– Черт.

***

– А врачи говорили, что вы проснетесь чуть позже. – Смотря на человека с полуулыбкой говорит дрелл. – Меня зовут Тейн Криос. Я был в команде Шепарда до того, как начались все эти тяжбы с разрушением батарианской колонии.

Человек в ответ продолжал удивленно на него смотреть, что не удивительно: не каждый день тебя у больничной койки поприветствует незнакомый лично дрелл. Криос чуть поежился, раздумывая, что бы еще сказать.

– Шепард попросил? – еле ворочая языком спросил Аленко. Тейн мысленно чертыхнулся – слишком часто он в последнее время это делает – и кивнул. Человек ухмыльнулся и отвел взгляд. 

– Он беспокоится, вы же его знаете. – «Наверняка знаете» – добавляет в мыслях и продолжает улыбаться. – Так получилось, что я тут тоже пациент, а потому, мне совсем не сложно. Ему будет легче, если он не будет бояться за своих близких.

Кайден весь сжался после этих слов и попытался сесть. Тейн помог: привстал со своего места, перекинул одну руку человека себе через плечо, приобнял его за талию и чуть потащил его вверх. Майор повернулся, чтобы совсем встать с койки.

– Не думаю, что стоит это делать без присмотра врачей. – Заметил Криос, на что Аленко отмахнулся:

– Я же только попробовать. Давай на «ты»? – Тейн кивнул, – Придержишь? – дрелл лишь крепче стал держать майора. Тот поочередно опустил ноги и, наконец, встал. – Ну, вроде, беспокоиться не о чем. – Улыбнулся собеседнику и жестом попросил отпустить его, – Пожалуйста, - прибавил, спустя несколько долгих секунд без движения.

– Хорошо, - тяжело вздохнув, Тейн выполнил просьбу и чуть отошел. – Думаю, теперь тебе стоит сесть. – Аленко ухмыльнулся и все же попытался сделать шаг, но немедленно стал падать на колени. 

«Все еще не плохая реакция» - заметил про себя дрелл, поймав майора.

***

В водоемах Цитадели почему-то всегда хотелось искупаться. Прыгнуть с радостным воскликом, чтобы было много брызг и милые дамы, стоящие недалеко недовольно закричали. Окунуться в воду и ощутить себя моложе, когда тренировки только начинались, когда за душой еще не стояло столько ответственности и боли.

– Первый раз надеваю скафандр для того, чтобы погрузиться в воду. Нетерпение, хочется скорее ощутить себя по-новому. «Ты будешь ощущать себя почти как на суше, лишь шаг тяжелее». Наставник улыбается и хлопает по плечу. Скафандр совсем не тяжелый, как одежда, только закрыт везде. Опускаюсь в воду, свет меняется, становится темнее. Двигаться тяжелее, но к этому можно приспособиться. Мне дают время. Восхищение. Оно поглощает, пока я двигаюсь по дну, встречаясь с редкими обитателями. Они сталкиваются со мной и немедленно уплывают. Интерес. Почему не боятся?

Дреллы не шевелятся, лишь стоят, опираясь руками об ограждение. Тейн медленно приходит в себя после погружения в воспоминания, а Кольят с беспокойством в глазах наблюдает. Раньше взгляд у отца в такие моменты был другим, более живым, эмоциональным. Раньше ему не требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Раньше все было немного по-другому.

– Если хочешь, могу заказать транспорт, который отвезет нас до кафе, а потом и в больницу. – Криос-младший кладет руку отцу на плечо и улыбается. 

– Думаю, мне было бы не менее полезно пройтись. Тут же недалеко. – Тейн похлопывает сына по руке и делает несколько шагов вперед, приглашая идти рядом. Он не оскорбляется, потому что понимает, что это забота и беспокойство. Кольят еще не готов терять его, а Тейн не готов уходить. У них было слишком мало времени вместе, они все еще не познали всю прелесть этих отношений отец-сын, все еще не преодолели пропасть в 10 лет (хотя они уже много сумели пройти тут). 

– Хорошо, – откликается младший, подходя к отцу.

***

– Это несправедливо, – Кольят, кажется, даже сам не замечает, что говорит совсем как ребенок. «Ему можно», ведь он сейчас даже не уверен, что отец находится в сознании, а тот не может и знака подать: боится, что будет хуже, что еще больше напугает сына. Уже достаточно. 

Обед отца и сына превратил в настоящий бедлам, когда Тейн вновь стал задыхаться. В груди будто что-то застряло и не хотело выходить, хотя он даже не притронулся к еде. Он закашлялся и последнее, что запомнил – это кровь на ладони и обеспокоенное «отец». Очнулся в своей палате, в кислородной маске, накрытый легким одеялом, рядом с сыном.

– Я хотел… сказать тебе сегодня кое-что… – продолжает Кольят, и Тейн мысленно кивает. Он заметил, что сын вел себя немного иначе: немного растеряннее и отстраненнее, будто обдумывал как преподнести что-то важное. 

Криос-старший медленно поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до ладони младшего.

«Я всегда выслушаю».

***

– А как тебе выходки Вакариана? До сих пор помню, как он для поднятия командного духа намешал такую несусветную жижу, что ее даже Рекс отказался есть. Рекс! Представляешь? Я тогда и подумать не мог, что этот кроган может отказаться от лишней порции еды, а тут он и свою в мусор отправил! – Засмеялся Аленко.

– Не припомню ничего подобного за все время моего пребывание на «Нормандии». Хотя, возможно, это потому, что кок практически никого не подпускал к кухне. – Усмехнулся Криос и отхлебнул чай из термоса. – Но могу сказать, что у него в запасе поразительно много забавных историй, которыми он часто всех подбадривал. Может, выучился на былой ошибке? – Улыбнувшись, он посмотрел на человека.

– Вполне-вполне. – Кайден, последовав примеру собеседника, сделал несколько глотков из кружки и вновь заговорил: – Как тебе вообще нахождение на этом корабле? Я, признаюсь, был вдохновлен всем этим и… я скучаю по кораблю, команде… и по ее командиру. – Лицо человека приобрело какой-то грустный оттенок, но вместе с тем на нем было счастье.

– Я порой скучаю по всему этому. Это… часто отвлекает от медитаций.

Дрелл знает, что Кайден понял бы, ответь он иначе. Ответь он правду, что воспоминания о Нормандии не просто отвлекают, они занимают все мысли, заставляя думать об упущенном времени, которого теперь все меньше. Время тает прямо на глазах, Тейн понимает это, но не способен ничего сделать. Все было потрачено. Все. И это тяжело. От этого хочется плакать и рушить стены.

– Вы с коммандером довольно близки, – спустя недолгое молчание говорит Криос ехидно улыбаясь. Откуда эта улыбочка появилась в его рационе он сам не знает, возможно, всему виной излишняя эмоциональность. – Вас связывает что-то? – Человек отводит от него взгляд и прочищает горло.

– Я… не уверен, – все же отвечает Кайден и Тейн хлопает его поспине, мол, «понимаю».

***

Шепард врывается, как и обычно. В руках небольшая темная коробочка, которую он тут же ставит на прикроватный столик, говоря, что это подарок. Он чуть улыбается, шутя про «сиесту» и кожаный плащ, висящий в открытом шкафу. Шутка странная, но Криос смеется.

– Надеюсь, моя просьба проблем не доставила? – с улыбкой спрашивает мужчина, а Тейн лишь отмахивается. Сил уже нет говорить (или писать) этому человеку, что ему совсем не сложно и даже в радость. – Ладно, понял, не дурак. Как сам?

– Не могу сказать, что мне лучше, но я стабилен. – Дрелл откровенно врет, но не стоит же заставлять человека, беспокоящегося о благе всей галактики, волноваться еще и нем?

– Эй, давай-ка без этих общих слов. Я прочитал и выслушал все лекции о твоей болезни от Чаквас, какие она мне могла дать! Поэтому считай меня почти-экспертом в этом деле! – Стив тихо и неуверенно смеется, похлопывая друга по плечу. 

Тейн вздыхает. На самом деле ему прогнозируют еще четыре недели. В лучшем случае – месяца два, и он не уверен, что хочет дожидаться. Не уверен, что он хочет умереть от того, что легкие совершенно откажутся принимать воздух и разгонять его по всему организму. Что умрет он медленно, осознавая все, успев пожалеть о всех решениях в жизни: совершенных и нет. 

– Тейн? – Шепард чуть нагибает голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо друга. Тот поднимает глаза:

– Мне тяжело, Шепард, – и слезы совсем не кажутся тут неуместными.


End file.
